Just the Boys
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: It is just the boys in the house while the rest of the family is out watching one of Georgie's games. What can go wrong? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for, and or know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Stuck in the Middle in anyway.

* * *

At the Diaz home it was just the boys as the rest of the family just went out to one of Georgie's many game. This time it was softball, followed by soccer, then tennis, and lastly basketball. Each game starts ten minuets after the other luckily she had every uniform. So it is going to be a long day and Ethan did not mind staying home to babysit Louie and Beast at all. He was getting tired of going to all of Georgie's games. Why dose she just stick to one sport for the season was his thinking. He also did not mind because those guys are his favorite siblings but he would not dare to say that out loud as the others would compline for picking them over themselves. Even Rachel would be upset. As for the twins they had no say in the matter as they happen to be grounded for making a huge mess in the kitchen yesterday. They knew they where really in trouble when their mom used Beast's real name.

While Ethan was in the kitchen making something for himself the twins where up stairs in their room.

"Yesterday was fun." Louie said.

"Yah who knew you could get boners by making a mess."

"I don't the mess did it was touching one another like that."

"Oh, So you want to do it again?"

"No I don't want to make a mess in the kitchen when we are already grounded."

"No the other part where we sucked on each other's weenies."

Lowie smiled at the thought of it and soon was hard making Beast hard. The boys quickly got naked and looked at each others boners.

"Ok Lowie suck me."

"I sucked you first last time its my turn."

"So I'm older and have a bigger weenie."

"So besides your not that much bigger. Its my turn to go first."

The two went back and forth on who will suck who first. Ethan wanted to know what's all the yelling about so he went to his shared room and saw his brothers naked with their hard dicks point at each other. This made Ethan hard as well. It's s rare to see the twins naked and the closet to it was them in their undies. This was the first he saw them hard and they had a good size for being eleven.

"Why are you naked?"

"Because Lewi is going to suck me."

"No Beast is going to suck me first."

"Wait what you been giving each other blow jobs since when?"

"Yesterday when we made the mess in the kitchen. Now suck my dick Beast."

"Guys you can both suck each other at the same time. Its called a sixty nine."

"How can a number suck a dick?" Beast asked.

"Yah."

"I guess the bottom of the six and the top of the nine look like heads."

"ohh" the twins said at the same time.

"So how do we do it?" Lowie asked.

there are two ways but since I dont want another fight brake out you both lay on your sides from head to toe so you are looking at each other's dick. Then you just suck."

The twins quickly got into the sixty nine and start to suck. Ethan just licked his lips ashe seen his naked brothers suck each other. Ethan's hand doon slipped into his boxers and started to squeeze his dick. However his skinny jeens did not help. So he soon took them off along with his boxers. Ethan then just removed his shirt so he can be naked just like his brothers.

Lewie and Beast was too much into their sixty nine they didn't notice Ethan was now naked. Ethan just started jacking off as he watched his brothers go at it. An idea soon poped in his head and told his brothers what to do. Lewie and Beast soon moaned as Eathen was sucking their dicks at the same time. The twins manged to face fuck Ethan. The twins could no longer hold back as they shot their loads into Ethan's mouth. Ethan just swallowed not even thinking about it.

"That was fun" the twins said at the same time.

They soon seen Ethan's bigger dick and smiled. They both wanted the same thing and that is to suck it. At this point there was no fighting. As they both took a side and started licking their older brother's dick. As they licked their toungs where touching each other. Ethan just moaned as his brothers went to work. Soon they each grabbed his dick and started jacking him off as they licked away. Ethan could no longer hold back as he shot his load onto his brothers faces.

End

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know by review or PM me if you are a member. Not a member its free to be one :) Please feel free to read my other stories.**


End file.
